


You're Only Mine

by Kittycatunicorn835



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But when it comes I'll warn you, F/M, Levi acts differently around reader, Levi is OOC, Might have a lemon in some chapters, So you can skip it if you don't want to read it, Yandere Reader, idk - Freeform, idk anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycatunicorn835/pseuds/Kittycatunicorn835
Summary: Yandere Reader x Levi Ackerman. That's all you need to know





	1. N.1

Note: (Sorry if I got any of the dates wrong!)

 

I lived an abnormal life before I joined the Scouts. After I was born, the doctors informed my parents that I was different from other people. I couldn't feel any emotions. None.

My parents tried convincing the doctors to find a cure, but there was none. So, throughout my childhood, my parents did whatever they could to make me feel at least one emotion. But that never worked.

When I was 12, my parents died because of the titans that evaded my small village which was out of the walls. Even when my parents died, I didn't feel sad or angry. I felt... Nothing. But that's when I found the walls. 

When I was 18, I joined the scouts. And that's where I met him. Lance Corporal Levi. Once I met him, I felt something inside of me... Something that I never felt before. It was called... Love. And I couldn't let ANYBODY take him away from me, or I would be heartbroken.  
After a couple of years, Captain Levi chose ME to be in his squad.  
But anyways, let's get back to the future.

 

~~~Present Day, Year 854~~~

 

We were going on a scouting mission. All of us where on our horses, waiting for the signal to leave. Of course, I was to the left of my Levi-Senapi, while that shitty scientist is to the right of him.  
Somebody shouted out his name, and he muttered something to himself.

I saw Hange laughing, and she made a joke that they would be heartbroken if they knew how much of a clean freak he was and she also said she wanted to see an abnormal while on the mission.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Levi-Senpai bringing Hange closer to his face.  
I felt anger bubbling inside of me and I shut my eyes, and tried calming myself down,  
'Dont kill her, (Y/N).' I thought, 'Kill her later... And not now-'

My thoughts were cut off by my Levi-Senpai,  
"Hey, (Y/N). What are you thinking of?"  
I felt butterflies in my stomach, as I turned and looked at him with a smile,  
"I'm just thinking about how many titans we're gonna kill, Heichou."

He looked into my eyes, but then looked away quickly,  
"Tch, whatever."  
My smile fell, and I had an emotionless/happy looking expression on.

That's when Commander Erwin gave us the signal, and we rode off into Titan territory.

 

~~~Blobs~~~

 

I got off my horse, and used my 3DMG to find some titans. I found one, and I maneuvered myself onto the back of its nape,  
"Your life ends now." I said, "Hope you love your new life in hell."  
The Titan tried grabbing me, but I jumped off of its nape, attached my 3DMG right onto the back of it, and quickly killed it.

I turned around to see my Levi-Senpai landed onto a roof, and I smiled. I quickly maneuvered myself next to him. Petra and two others landed in front of us,  
"Heichou!" Said Petra, "More Titans have arrived!"

My face fell, and I looked around to see a couple of titans around us,  
"You three take the one on the right. We'll take the two on the left." Said Levi-Senpai.  
I looked at Levi, and he motioned for us to leave. I felt happiness spread throughout my body. I'm finally alone with my Senpai.

Levi and I jumped off the roof, and maneuvered ourselves towards the Titans. I landed near one of the Titans, while Levi landed on the roof in front of one of them.

I couldn't help but stare at him for a couple of seconds, but I had to look away! My focus was back on the Titan, and I quickly maneuvered myself to the back of its nape, and killed it. 

Once I landed back on the roof, Levi-Senpai jumped down in front of me. I was blushing, and I smiled as I walked up from behind him. But as quickly as he landed, he jumped down.

I walked towards the edge of the roof, and looked down to see him him kneeling down in front of one of the scouts with Petra in front of him. She was... To close. Way to close.  
My smile dropped, and was replaced with a glare. I could feel my hands grabbing my blades, and almost taking it out. But I prevented myself.

Immediately, I put on a sad face that almost made me look like I was about to cry, and jumped down in front of the dead scout,  
"Not another." I said as I fell to the ground, "We've lost too many."  
Petra ran over to me, and hugged me,  
"I-Its okay (Y/N)." Said Petra, "He's i-in a better p-place now. Away from a-all these T-Titans..."

I bit my lip, and started "crying", while hugging Petra  
"I h-hope so." I said.  
But in my mind I was actually thinking, 'Get the fuck away from me before I rip you to shreds.'

I pulled away from Petra, and stood up. I took a quick glance at Levi, and I could see him walking up to me,  
"Are you okay, (Y/N)?" Asked Levi.  
I nodded.  
Then we all heard horses galloping. We looked up to see Erwin with some others coming up towards us,  
"The Titans are heading towards the North Wall. We have to hurry!" Said Erwin, "Oh, and (Y/N), your horse was crushed by a Titan."

I put on a shocked face,  
"What?" I said, "What now?"  
"I suggest that you ride with Hange." Said Erwin.  
"Tch." Said Levi, "Four eyes would talk and talk about her Titans. Let her ride with me."  
I wanted to smile, but I didn't want to seem exited, annoying and clingy,  
"(Y/N)," Said Levi, "Are you listening?"

With a small smile on my face, I said,  
"Always, Heichou."  
"Tch, then let's go, brat."  
I nodded, and followed Levi towards his horse.  
Levi stood next to me, waiting for me to get on. 

Well... I tried getting onto the horse, but no avail,  
"How short are you?" Asked Levi.  
I sighed,  
"... 4,7..." I said.  
"Tch, making me do everything..."  
I looked up at him in confusion, but then I noticed him grabbing me from the waist, and placing me on the horse.

A blush was planted on my face as Levi got on in front of me,  
"Thank you, Heichou." I said.  
I could see a small tint of blush on his cheeks,  
"Call me Levi." He said.  
My blush grew,  
"O-Okay... Levi."  
"And grab onto me, so you want fall, you brat."

I smiled, and grabbed onto him,  
"Call me (Y/N)." I said.  
Levi turned his head towards me, and came close to me. So close in fact that our noses were touching. Levi grabbed my chin,  
"I'll only call you (Y/N) unless you call me Levi." He said, "Deal?"  
My smile dropped, and was replaced with happy eyes,  
"Deal."

Right after I said that, we stayed in this position for a second. That's when I realized Levi was coming in closer to my face. I knew we were about to kiss. But that was cut short when Erwin shouted,  
"Come on, lets move!"

Levi gave me a quick kiss on the lips, let go of my chin, and moved away from my face,  
"Stupid eyebrows." Said Levi, "We'll continue what we were doing later."  
I nodded and blushed madly. Levi then turned his head back to the front.

 

 

 

I love you, my Senpai

 

 

1,255 Words


	2. N.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it is short, I have tests coming up next week.  
> I'll publish a new chapter on Saturday (I hope)!  
> Peace!

We were already fighting the Titans near the North wall. I tried staying as close to Levi without him noticing. And... It worked!  
Sometimes, I would catch him looking at me, but I pretended that I didn't notice.

There was a bunch of Titans, and I was trying to kill them all quickly so I can spend time with Levi. But, we were no where near done.  
I landed on the ground, and started running towards Hange,  
"Hange!" I shouted.

Hange turned towards me,  
"Are we able to use those traps?" I asked as I looked around to see a couple of them laying around.  
Hange thought for a moment,  
"They're broken. But, if you're able to keep the Titans off my back I could probably fix them. That way, we can wipe them out easier by slicing off their feet." Said Hange.

I nodded, and maneuvered myself towards a bunch of Titans. 3 of them were abnormals and 4 of them were normal.  
They were all easy, except for one that was a big pain in the ass.  
But anyways, I killed the Titans and returned back to Hange.

She was already done fixing up the traps,  
"(Y/N), help me lead some Titans into the traps." Said Hange as she ran past me.  
"Of course." I said as I ran the opposite direction from her.

There was a Titan around the area near the traps, and I started leading it. It was really fast, and I was low on gas (I did not mean to rhyme that). The worst part was, the nearest Logistician was at least a couple miles away.

I manage to reach the traps, and I waited for the Titan to come near me. Once the Titan placed its foot on the trap, it sliced its leg off. I used a bit of my gas to maneuver myself onto the back of its nape, and killed it.

Hange came up next to me,  
"Haha! How was that?! It works!" Shouted Hange.  
"Please stop getting overly exited about something that is very simple." I said.  
Hange laughed, and maneuvered herself away from me,  
"Wait, Hange!" I shouted, "........ Goddammit!" 

That's when I heard a Titan. I turned around, and my eyes widened. But, I felt no fear. All I had to do was find some safety. I turned around and started running away. 

The Titan was catching up to me, and the next thing I knew, I was being lifted off the ground. To get the scouts to know that I need help, I started screaming loudly,  
"Let me go!" I screamed.

The Titan of course didn't listen, and started bringing me closer to its mouth. I couldn't do anything, so I accepted my fate.

But then, I felt the Titans grip loosen, and I started falling. I tried using my 3DMG gear, but it was jammed. Then, I felt arms grab my waist. I looked up to see...  
"Levi!" I said surprised while blushing. He didn't answer me. 

He never answered me until we landed on a roof away from others and alone (he's still carrying you though).  
I looked up at Levi, with fake tears in my eyes,  
"Levi..." I said, "I thought I was gonna die. And that you weren't gonna save me-"  
"Of course I'll save you." Said Levi as he set me down.  
Levi thought that I was just gonna stand there, but no. I quickly hugged him, and buried my face into the crook of his neck (standing on your tippy toes, of course),  
"I-I was scared..." I said.  
"It's over now." Said Levi, "You're safe with me."

I moved my head away, and stared into Levi's eyes. I moved my hands to the back of his neck, while he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
We leaned in, and....... KISSED!  
But it didn't last long since we had to pull away,  
"Who said you could stop?" I asked. Levi had a small smirk on his face, and leaned back in. 

A couple minutes into the kiss, it was cut short when a familiar voice shouted at us,  
"Levi! (Y/N)! You look so cute like that!" Shouted Hange.  
Levi pulled away from me, and looked at Hange,  
"Go away four eyes." Said Levi.  
"Aww, but it was so cute!" Said Hange.

"I do have to admit, I thought Levi never loved anyone." Said Erwin as he walked up to Hange, "And then I saw... This."  
"You too eyebrows." Said Levi.  
I blushed a dark red, and hid my head in Levi's chest.

Levi pulled me closer to his body,  
"Anyways, we have to retreat and head back inside. It's about to turn dark and there is a lot of Titans that we can't kill ourselves." Said Erwin. Then he went away with Hange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 804 Words
> 
>  
> 
> P.S, Levi acts differently around the reader because he loves her and she is special to him.


	3. N.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I hadn't posted a chapter in a while.  
> Depression got to me hard for the past 2 weeks.  
> But I still kept my head up high, and continued this book cause it's my duty.
> 
> But anyways, read this chapter and you'll find a surprise at the end...

So, we were on our horses (well, you're riding with Levi since... Your horse died), heading towards the wall at the same time.  
But thennnnnn....  
"Erwin! Can we pleaseeeeeeee get two Titans! We need to learn more about them!" Said Hange.

Everybody's horses stopped running,  
"We can talk about this later, Hange." Said Erwin.  
"Pleaseeeeee!!! Only two!!!!!" Said Hange.  
Erwin was about to say something, but then....

Hange grabbed my arm, placed me on her horse, and the horse ran the opposite direction from the others,  
"H-Hange! What are you doing?!" I shouted.  
Hange laughed, and made her horse go faster,  
"We're gonna catch some Titans by ourselves!" Said Hange.

My eyes widened,  
"But my gear-"  
Hange cut me off,  
"That's my plan! You're gonna be the bait!"  
"What?!"  
Hange stopped the horse, and pushed me off of it.

When my back hit the ground, I grunted in pain,  
"Get up slowpoke! You're gonna get eaten!" Said Hange.  
I got up, and when I was gonna say something to Hange, she rode off,  
"Just start running when a Titan starts chasing you!" Shouted Hange.

My fake confused face turned back into my normal bitch-face once Hange was out of view, and I started walking around looking for some Titans.  
I found some, but they were very far away.

With a sigh, I started walking in the direction Hange rode off in. When I was walking, a Titan came out of nowhere from around the corner,  
"I'm gonna fucking kill you, Hange." I whispered.  
The Titan looked at me, and I could see its eyes were full of hunger.

With a tiny smirk on my face, I took off my gear since it was slowing me down, and took off running with the Titan behind me.  
The Titan was 7 meters tall. And, I was running as fast as I could.

But good thing, I still had my gear in my hand. I turned my body so I was running backwards. The Titan was literally right in front of me. I moved my arm backwards, and threw the gear at the Titans head.

The Titan fell backwards, and I took my chance. And that chance was running.  
And of course, the Titan got back up quickly, and started chasing me. Then, a miracle happened.

There was a horse in a fence, and I ran towards it. I hopped ON the fence, and prayed that I would make this jump. I jumped, and landed on the horse.

The horse was saddled up, so I kicked its side, and it started running. The horse jumped over the fence, and started running.  
The Titan was running quickly behind me.

Soon, that miracle ended. The horse was actually sick, and it was running slowly,  
"No, no, no!" I said.  
The horse fell, and I quickly rolled off of it.

I felt a sharp pain go down my right temple down to my chin, and ignored it.  
But, the pain started getting to my head, so I had to run around holding my head.  
I was about to collapse anytime soon, but I didn't want to fail my mission. And my Levi. So, I continued running.

What seemed like forever, I heard a horse galloping in front of me. I moved my head up, and saw a blurry image of somebody on a horse. I was losing blood quickly.

The person on the horse grabbed me, and sat me down in front of them,  
"I'm never letting Hange near you." Said the person.  
I know that voice. I've always known that voice,  
"You always seem to save me, Levi." I said.

Levi touched the right side of my face, where the pain was, and I tensed up. The pain rushed to my head which made my eyes blur even more.  
I grabbed Levi's hand, and placed it back down.

I leaned my head against Levi's chest, and just waited patiently for the pain to slowly go away.  
That's when I felt Levi's hand grab mine, intertwining our fingers.  
With a smile, I squeezed his hand.

I could still hear the Titan chasing us, but for some reason, the horse was slowing down. And I was very confused.  
But once my vision was cleared, I turned my head behind me to see the rest of the squad, a couple of the other soldiers, and Hange and Erwin sitting on their horses.

But there was something off. They had a 5 meter Titan with them, and it had something around its neck.  
Once we reached where they were, the Titan behind us also got trapped by the neck thing.

Levi got off the horse, then helped me down. Hange started laughing,  
"See? It worked, didn't it?!" Said Hange, "I finally have Titans as my test subjects!"  
My hair was covering my scar, so when I looked up....  
"I nearly died because of you!" I shouted.

Hange smiled,  
"Nearly. But you didn't." Said Hange.  
"My head is bleeding! And you know that my gear broke! That Titan was chasing me!" I shouted.  
"You're a lucky one then. Even if your gear was broken, you still managed to survive."

That's it. I broke out in anger. I screamed and ran towards Hange. Olou tried stopping me, but I slapped his face, and continued running towards Hange.  
Right when I was about to pounce on her, Erwin caught me.

Erwin placed his arms underneath my armpits, but the thing is, my legs were still free. I started kicking the air to try and get Erwin off of me, but no avail.

Then, an idea popped in my mind. I stopped kicking my legs. Erwin still kept his arms around me though. I jumped, moved myself backwards, and sat on Erwin's shoulders.  
He let go, and that's when I got off of him.

I continued running towards Hange, but I just had to to get stopped again.  
This time, Gunther grabbed my arms, Erwin came back and placed his arms underneath my armpits, and Olou and Petra grabbed my legs.

I tried getting out of their grasp, but to no avail.  
Suddenly, the pain in my head came back, and that made me stop,  
"You can let go of me now." I said. They let me down, and I placed my hand on my head.

I felt somebody hugging me, and I looked up to see it was Hange,  
"I'm sorry, (Y/N). I'll make it up to you." Said Hange.  
"....." I stayed quiet.  
I pulled away from Hange, and looked at her happily. Well.... It was fake.

Hange smiled, and walked back to her horse. I walked back to Levi, and stood in front of the horse,  
"You put on quite a show, you brat." Said Levi.  
I ignored him, and tried getting on the horse,  
"Hey, don't ignore me." Said Levi. He slapped my butt, and I squeaked.

I turned around, and smacked him across the face out of surprise. My eyes widened,  
'I hurt him...' I thought, 'No... No!'  
"L-Levi..." I said.  
Levi moved his head back to look at me. 

He had a red hand print on his cheek. Levi looked pissed. Really really pissed. I don't think anyone has ever slapped him.  
Levi looked around to see everybody talking to each other, and their backs where turned to us.

Levi moved closer to me, and placed his hands on my waist. I actually was... Scared. I was scared by the look Levi was giving me,  
"You're lucky we're not alone." Levi whispered in my ear.  
"What do you mean?" I asked/whispered.

Levi moved his right hand down from my stomach, to my inner thigh. My breath hitched,  
"N-Not now." I said as I grabbed his hand.  
He didn't listen. Instead, he just moved it back up to unbutton my pants.

"You're very impatient." I said.  
"Tch." Said Levi.  
Right when he was about to unzip my pants, Erwin cut him off, yet again,  
"We have to head back!" Said Erwin.

Levi rolled his eyes, and I quickly buttoned up my pants,  
"Once we get back back in the walls, we're going to my office." Said Levi.  
I blushed,  
"Umm... Why?" I asked.  
"For your punishment." Said Levi.

I furrowed my eyebrows,  
"Punishment?! What are you going to to to me?" I asked.  
Levi placed me on the horse, and then got on himself,  
"Many things." He said.

My cheeks turned red,  
"You're a perv..." I whispered to myself.  
"What was that?" Asked Levi.  
"Nothing."  
"That's what's what I thought."

Then, all of us started riding back to the wall.

 

~~~At The Wall~~~

 

Right when we reached the wall, a giant rock was placed at the hole (a.k.a, entrance).

We all stopped,  
"What the hell?" I asked.  
"Levi, go see what's stopping us." Said Erwin.  
Levi nodded, and maneuvered himself on top of the wall. My eyes widened a bit of sadness as he left, and I reached my hand up a bit.

I sighed, and looked at Petra with a small glare. She looked a little pissed. Did she see what happened between me and Levi? I hope she did.  
With a smirk, my head whipped back towards the top of the gates.

I couldn't see anything, but I knew Levi was trying to figure out what was happening.  
What seemed to be like hours, Levi came back,  
"We've got a problem." Said Levi.

Erwin raised one of his humongous eyebrows,  
"What is it?" He asked.

 

 

 

 

"We've got a Titan shifter on our hands."

 

 

 

 

~~~In The Walls~~~

 

Did I want to go? Yes.  
Did I want to get punished? No.  
I was scared to be honest. All my real emotions come out every time I'm with or thinking about Levi.

But anyways, Levi had a meeting to attend too once we came back. And he had some work. He told me to come by his office at midnight.  
And... It was midnight.

I had to be extra quiet, so I won't wake up the others. So, I had to tiptoe around the halls.  
Once I reached Levi's office, I knocked on his door.

The door unlocked, and opened to reveal Levi,  
"Get in before you get caught." He said.  
I entered his office, and I heard him shutting the door behind me.

Once I reached his desk, I turned around and leaned against his desk,  
"So, what's my punishment? Making me do all this paperwork?" I asked as I pointed to the stack of papers behind me.

Levi shook his head, and walked towards me. He grabbed the stack of papers, and placed them somewhere else in his office. I jumped onto his desk, and sat down. Levi walked back towards me,  
"We always seem to get stopped by our actions." Said Levi.

I didn't answer him. Instead, I tilted my head, and raised an eyebrow,  
"Tch, if you're trying to tease me, it's not really working."  
I rolled my eyes,  
"What's my punishment? And make sure it's over quick. I stayed up all day just to do this." I said.

Levi grabbed my chin, and forced me look at his glare,  
"Hey, I'm the one who gives orders around here. Not you." Said Levi.  
I smirked,  
"But daddy, can't I demand something for once?" I whispered.

I could see a tint of red on Levi's face, but then quickly went away,  
"Don't call me that." Said Levi.  
"What's wrong with daddy? I think it suits you." I said with a small smirk.  
"No, it does not."

I frowned, and stuck out my tongue. But then quickly stuck it back in. Levi moved in closer to my face until our lips met.  
The kiss turned out into a heated make-out session.

About 3 minutes into it, we heard the door being opened,  
"Levi I have some more- uhhhhh...."  
I quickly moved away from Levi, and looked behind him.  
I was very angry, but decided to hide it with a fake emotion; surprised,  
"C-Commander!" I said.

Levi's eyes narrowed, and he turned around to see Erwin,  
"......." Levi said nothing.  
I grabbed Levi, and pulled him closer to my body so I can be covered up. I mean, I am wearing a short white nightgown.

"Knock before you enter." Said Levi.  
"Well you're horny." Said Erwin.  
"Get out."  
"I will not get out until I discuss a couple of things with you. And one of them is having a girl with you after hours. More precisely, a women on your squad."  
"Get the fuck out." 

Erwin was about to say something, but Levi sent him a death glare. Erwin placed the stack of papers on a table, and stood his ground.  
Levi groaned, and walked towards Erwin. Levi had to force Erwin out.

But anyways, once Erwin was forced to leave the room, Levi locked the door, and walked back towards me with a tiny smirk on his face. Then, he said...  
"Now we can actually have some fun."

I raised an eyebrow,  
"What kind of fun, corporal short dick?" I asked.  
Levi grabbed the back of my head, and pulled it back a bit to expose my neck,  
"Don't you ever call me that or you'll regret it." He said, "Got it?"

I had fear in my eyes because of all the things he would do to me,  
"G-Got it." I said. Levi released the grip on the back of my head, and then placed his hand underneath my chin,  
"How long are you gonna keep me waiting, Levi?" I asked with a small smirk.  
"Waiting for what?" Levi asked.

He was obviously teasing me, and I wasn't in the mood for it,  
"For you to fuck me..." I said in a low voice.  
"What was that?" He asked with a hint of teasing in his voice.  
"Fuck. Me."   
"You don't know how long you had me waiting for just to hear those 2 words."

 

{Fact; The author of this book only writes sex scene EXCLUDING the mans 'ding dong' in the woman's 'V'. I repeat, the author will only be writing any other sex scene you want, but, excluding the 'ding dong'. But on rare occasions or dares from friends, she will write sex scenes INCLUDING the 'ding dong' You may continue reading.}

 

~~~⚠️SEX SCENE⚠️~~~

 

Immediately, Levi placed his lips on mine, and we started making out. His tongue fought against mine, and he won.  
But then, we moved away for air. I felt Levi's hands move down to my legs, and up to my inner thighs.

I whimpered, and a blush quickly spread across my pale face. Levi noticed, and stopped,  
"What's wrong?" Asked Levi.  
"... I'm a virgin." I asked.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah... Kind of a major turn off."  
"Actually, kind of a major turn on."  
"What?"  
"I want to see your reaction to your first time, and find out how good I am at making you feel so much pleasure." Levi whispered in my ear.

I shivered, closed my eyes, clenched my teeth, and turned my head to the left,  
"Trust me. If it hurts then just tell me to stop and I'll stop. Whatever you say, I'll do, okay?" Asked Levi. I opened up my eyes, and returned my head back to face Levi,  
"Okay..."

Again, Levi's hands continued going up until he reached my underwear. His hand pressed against the part where my "you know what" was pressing against my underwear,  
"Wet already?" Said Levi.  
"S-Shut up..." I said.

Levi hooked his index fingers around the ends of my underwear, then looked at me,  
"Are you sure about this, (Y/N)?" Asked Levi. I nodded, and he slid my underwear all the way down my legs, and it fell to the floor.

Then, I felt his finger right at my entrance, and I gulped. I grabbed the back of Levi's head, and kissed him. But quickly pulled apart and gasped when I felt one of his fingers inside of me.

I shut my eyes,  
"I-It hurts..." I said.  
"Do you want me to stop?" Asked Levi.  
"N-No. I-It feels kinda good too... Please a-add a second f-finger."  
Levi did what I told him to do and he added a second finger, and started plunging it in and out of me.  
My cheeks instantly turned red, and I moaned.

I quickly placed my head on Levi's shoulder, and whimpered. He noticed, and stopped plunging his fingers in and out of me,  
"W-Why'd you stop?" I asked.  
"I'm hurting you." Said Levi.  
"No you're not. I'm j-just adjusting t-to the pain." 

I re-opened up my eyes, and saw Levi staring down at me,  
"I thought you said you w-would do whatever I told you t-too..." I said. Levi rolled his eyes, and shoved his fingers in me.  
A moan escaped my lips, and also a whimper.

I wanted to let him stop because of the pain, but I also didn't want to look like a weak coward who couldn't even handle fingering! After about 2 minutes, I already felt myself reaching my climax.

My hands gripped the table,  
"F-Faster... I'm n-near..." I managed to get out.  
"Maybe I should try a different technique?" Asked Levi. I immediately knew what he was talking about,   
"G-Get your f-fucking head down there." I said.

Levi stopped plunging his fingers, and he bent down to where my 'mhm' was.

His finger pressed against my clit, and then he licked my 'mhm'. I started playing with his hair, trying my hardest not scream out his name. After a couple of seconds, I came right into his mouth.  
I started panting lightly, and Levi came back up.

 

~~~⚠️END OF SEX SCENE⚠️~~~

 

My cheeks were all red, and my hair was in front of my face,  
"We should do this more often." Whispered Levi in my ear.   
I didn't answer him,  
"(Y/N)?" Asked Levi. I moved my hair out of my face, and looked up at him,  
"I-I'm so tired..." I said. 

Levi kissed the top of my head, and then carried me bridal style to his bedroom. He moved the covers down, then laid me down on the bed. Levi laid down next to me, and then moved the covers back up,  
"Thank you..." I said.  
"For what?" Asked Levi.  
"Not making me a virgin anymore."

I laughed, and Levi rolled his eyes,  
"And for the fun night." I said.  
"Tch, you're welcome." He said. I looked down, then closed my eyes. A couple minutes later, right when I was about to fall asleep, I felt Levi wrap his arms around my waist, and bring me closer to his body.

 

This Was The Best Night Ever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations!  
> You've made it!  
> So, here is the big surprise...
> 
>  
> 
> I'M MAKING AN AOT JUNIOR HIGH FANFIC!!!
> 
>  
> 
> But that won't be until a while. Once this book is finished, I'll publish it, and you guys can read it!!!  
> Ok, but seriously, I'm tired and sad rn so let me sleep while watching Black Butler, One Piece, and Attack On Titan.
> 
> GURL BYE!!


	4. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEVI!!!!

Merry Christmas to anybody who celebrates the holiday! 2018 is right around the corner and also finals (kill me). And today is Levi's birthday!  
He is turning 35! And how I know this? There's something called the internet.

Or what I call it; the interwebs!

So anyways, just wanted to say: Happy birthday Levi and Merry Christmas!


	5. A/N

Just to let you know, I edited chapter; N.3... That’s all I wanted to say. But the edit is pretty big, and it’s near the end. Bye, and HAVE A GOOD DAY/NIGHT!


	6. A/N

I'm so sorry if I hadn't updated in a while.  
I've had school, exams and etc.  
But now it's Friday, and I'm very very very sick.  
My throat hurts very much, and I might get vocal blisters. (my dad said so)

And I'm freaking out because if I do get vocal blisters, I won't be able to sing properly and do whistle notes (search that up if you don't know what it is).

Soooo, I'm trying to get the chapter out as soon as possible.  
But I'll try to post it today.

Peace!


	7. Junior High! Levi Ackerman x Reader! {N.1}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sooooooooooooo.  
> I decided to put Junior High and the normal book in one because I just couldn't find enough time to write a normal chapter.  
> So, I already had written the Junior High one.  
> I hope that you'll like this idea that I had; to combine both books in one.  
> PEACE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You just copy and paste the outfits into your browser;
> 
>  
> 
> Outfit;  
> {https://piccollage.com/_eVmWjAse}  
> {https://piccollage.com/_cszkdnRL}

It was the first day of my 3rd year at Attack Junior High. And, it was going smoothly. I woke up on time, took a shower, got dressed, and now I am eating breakfast.  
My father worked overseas, and my mother died of a sickness, so I lived at home all alone.

Anyways, after I was done with my breakfast, I was sitting down on my couch in the living room watching the news while waiting for Levi to pick me up. He knew that I did not like going to school alone.  
So, I was waiting and waiting until...... The doorbell rang.

I jumped off the couch, and ran towards the door. When I opened up the door, Levi was standing there waiting. I smiled,  
"Hurry up and get ready. We're gonna be late." Said Levi.  
"Lucky for you, I am ready." I said.  
I grabbed my bag and keys, placed my shoes on, and went outside.

Our walk towards the school was silent. But it was a comfortable silence.

 

~~~In Class~~~

 

Our class was small, but not that small. Me and Levi were sitting next to each other while Hange and Miche sat behind us.  
There were other people in the class, and the teacher still did not come yet.  
I turned towards Levi who was tapping his pen on his table.

I moved my chair towards Levi so I can sit exactly next to him, and also brought my bag,  
"Do you mind if I sit here until the teacher comes?" I asked him. Levi nodded.  
With a small sigh, I took out my notebook, colors, pens and sharpies.

"Do you wanna play a game?" I asked.  
"What kind of game?" Asked Levi.  
"I don't kno- Oh wait! Umm... How about X,O."   
"Whatever."  
Levi stopped tapping his pen across the table, and looked down at my notebook,  
"I'll be X." Said Levi and I nodded. Then, we started playing.

Levi and I were really good at the game, and so we kept getting tied. Nobody was winning.  
But then, a teacher came in the classroom. Not any teacher, but one of our Senior members of our Secret Organization Club; Scout Regiment.

And that teacher was....  
"Erwin!" Shouted Hange.  
I waved at Erwin, and Levi just scoffed,  
"I'm sorry to inform you, but your Homeroom teacher is absent. The first period you will be able to do anything you want." Said Erwin. Then, he left. But of course, Hange just had to run off after him.

My head turned towards Levi,  
"Well, what do you wanna do for the first hour, Mr. Clean?" I asked.  
"Whatever you want to do that doesn't annoy me, Ms. Midget." Said Levi.  
I glared at him,  
"You're short too." I said.  
"Not as short as you." Said Levi.  
"...-__-... Let's change the subject. We're playing truth or dare! I'll go first! Truth or dare?"

Levi thought for a moment,  
"Truth." Said Levi.  
"Baby..." I whispered.  
"Last time I checked, you were the-"  
I cut him off,  
"Don't even say it! 'Sigh' anyways, what is the most embarrassing nickname you ever had?"  
"Do I actually have to say it?"

I nodded,  
"....... Levi-sweet cheeks." He said. My eyes widened,  
"What kind of nickname is that?" I asked.  
"Don't ask, it's a long story." Said Levi.  
"Okay... It's your turn!"

Levi rolled his eyes,  
"Truth or dare?" He asked.  
"Dare." I said.  
"Give me that sharpie of yours."   
I gave Levi my sharpie. He opened it, lifted up my skirt, and started writing something on my thigh.

Once he was done, I looked down to see what he wrote. My eyes widened,

 

 

 

Daddy's Girl  
(Levi Ackerman)

 

 

 

"Levi!" I said as I smacked his arm.  
"Well, it is true." He said.  
I blushed, and lowered my skirt again.  
For the rest of the period, we decided to just talk about the most random things. When the bell rang, I returned my chair back to my table, packed my stuff and walked out of the classroom with Levi.

"What do you have?" Asked Levi.  
"Art. What about you?" I asked.  
"Same thing... Wait a second, give me your schedule."  
I handed Levi my schedule, and we stopped walking,  
"We have the same classes." Said Levi.  
"Cool." I said.

Some guy bumped into me, and I fell to the ground,  
"Ow!" I said.  
"Hey girl, watch were you're going!" Shouted the guy.  
I sat up, and rubbed my arm. It was bruised,  
"Don't talk to her like that." Said Levi as he looked up at the guy and glared at him "Or you'll regret it."

The guy looked scared, and quickly ran away. Levi scoffed, and helped me back up,  
"Thanks. You didn't need to do that." I said as we continued walking.  
"I wanted to do that." Said Levi, "How's your arm, by the way?"  
I looked at it,  
"Um, it's just bruised, but I know It’ll be fine." I said with a small smile.

We managed to find the art class, and we quickly got seated. The art class had two seats put together, so we got the one all the way in the back,  
"After school, you wanna head back to my house? You can sleep over if you want." I said.  
"Sure. My uncle won't mind-"  
"Levi Ackerman! I see you're talking in the middle of class." Said the art teacher.

The both of us looked at her. The art teacher was a women. She had dark red hair, a short black skirt, sheer stockings, black heels, black glasses, and her blouse wasn't buttoned up all the way so it was showing her boobs a bit.

"I-I'm sorry, Mrs. Williams!" I said.  
"Tch." Said Levi.  
"Next time, I won’t hesitate to put you two in different spots." She said, "Anyways, for our first assignment, you guys will be sketching and drawing an animal. It can be any animal you want. You may work now."

I took out my pencil and colors, and started sketching a cat. The cat I envisioned was white, and it was sitting on a red pillow with a diamond collar and blue eyes.  
Right when I was about to color it, the teacher came up to us,  
"I want the both of you back in my class after the school day ends. You hear me?" Asked Mrs. Williams.

I nodded, and Levi rolled his eyes. Then, she walked away,  
"You're gonna come here after school, right?" I asked.  
"No." Said Levi, "If you're gonna go, then I'm just gonna meet you at your house."  
"Okay."

I looked over at Levi's picture, and saw he wasn't drawing an animal. It was me instead,  
"The teacher will get mad at you if you draw me, Levi." I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder.  
"I don't care." Said Levi, "She can't tell me what to do. If I want to draw you, then I'll draw you."

He looked up at me, and I blushed,  
"I'll take that as a compliment." I said as I placed my hand down, and continued my own work. We continued working in silence, but occasionally talked to each other. The class was just about to end, and the teacher stood in front of the class,  
"Okay, 3rd year! Hand in your work, and you may leave." Said Mrs. Williams.

I packed my stuff, and looked at my cat. My name was already written at the bottom, and my cat looked perfect.  
Then I looked over at Levi's. His picture of me was very detailed. I smiled. He drew me holding up 2 peace signs, doing a closed eye smile, and my hair was in pigtails.

"Ackerman! (L/N)! Hurry up and hand in your work!" Shouted Mrs. Williams.  
I rolled my eyes, and walked to the front of the class with Levi behind me. The art teacher looked at my work, and nodded,  
"It's very nice. I like it. You may take your leave." She said.

I walked out of the art class, and waited for Levi outside. A couple seconds later, he walked out,  
"So, what did the teacher think of your drawing?" I asked.  
"She hated it." Said Levi, "And then she gave it back to me."  
"Well, now you can have a picture of me." I laughed.  
Then, we walked to P.E.

 

~~~In Gym Class~~~

 

We were playing basketball. And it was 3rd year against 2nd year since we had PE class at the same time.  
I tied my hair in a high ponytail, and got ready to play.  
But there was a problem...... I WAS THE SHORTEST PERSON THERE!!!  
And I've never played basketball.

The game started. The ball was with Miche, and he started running towards the hoop of the other team. But of course, Petra tried grabbing the ball from him.  
And that didn't work,  
"(Y/N)!" Shouted Miche.

I turned my head to look at him, and he threw the ball towards me. The ball landed in my hands, and I started bouncing it up and down while running halfway across the court.  
My short legs made me run fast, and so I was able to reach towards their hoop quickly.

I jumped, and threw the ball torwards the hoop. But it wasn't good enough.  
Instead of going inside the hoop, it hit the edge of it, and started coming towards me.  
With a scream, I moved out of the way. That caused Olou getting hit in the stomach with it, which ended up with him biting his tongue.

Hange laughed, and grabbed the ball,  
"I hate basketball." I said.  
"You didn't even fully experience it, (Y/N)." Said Petra.  
We both walked towards the benches, and sat down,  
"So, um... Where's Levi?" Asked Petra.

My heart stopped beating (not literally). Why does Petra want to know where Levi is? Does she... Like him? I frowned, and turned my head,  
"I don't know." I said, "He's probably in the men's changing room."  
Petra blushed,  
"O-Oh ok... You wanna go get him?!" Asked Petra.  
"What?! Of course not! We could be caught or in big trouble! Plus, I think we shouldn't invade his privacy!" I said.

She stood up, and grabbed my hand,  
"Pleaseeeeee?" Pleaded Petra.  
I sighed and looked up at Petra,  
"All the blame goes on you if we get caught." I said.  
"Yay! Now let's go find him!"  
Then, she started running towards the boys changing room.

We peeked in to see if anybody was there,  
"Coast is clear." Said Petra. She let go of me, and we both walked right in.  
All stalls were open, except for one. It was locked,  
"Levi is probably in there." Whispered Petra.

I nodded, and we both walked into the stall next to the locked one. In that stall was a couple of stools. So, me and Petra placed 3 on top of each other, and stood on it. I looked over the stall we were in to see a wonderful sight.

Levi was shirtless, showing off his abs. My eyes widened and shined, and Petra had this look on her face. It looked like she was in wonderland,  
'Wow...' I thought, 'I can't believe I have a crush on this guy... He's perfect.'  
I was so hypnotized by him, I didn't realize that Petra pulled us down,  
"(Y/N)." Whispered Petra, "We almost got caught. We have to get out of here."

I nodded, and Petra slowly opened up the stall.  
Instead of walking, Petra ran out of there. And that led to somebody getting caught,  
"What are you doing in here?" Asked Levi.  
I turned around, cupped my hands, and blushed,  
"Umm..... It's a long sto-"

I was cut off by Levi dragging me into the stall he was in,  
"L-Levi-"  
Yet again, I was cut off,  
"Shh, the others are in here." He said.  
And he was right. We heard voices and footsteps around us.

Levi gripped my right forearm,  
"You're not supposed to be in here." Whispered Levi.  
"I didn't bring myself in here. Petra did." I whispered at him.  
"Oh really? Then where is she?"  
"She’s outside... But don’t tell her I told on her."  
Levi nodded, and I sighed,  
"Let’s go. I don’t hear them anymore." I said.

We headed out of the boy’s stall, and into the basketball court,  
"Okay, maggots. We’re going to play dodgeball!" Shouted the P.E teacher.  
"I’ve always hated dodgeball." I said.  
"Why?" Asked Levi.  
"I keep getting hit... Really hard in the head."

The teacher split us into 2 teams. 2nd year went to another class, so yeahhhh. Levi wasn’t in the team I was in, so I just had to deal with that. But at least I had Miche with me,  
"GO!!!" Shouted the teacher.  
Everybody started throwing the balls at each other, and getting more balls. I only threw mine once, and it almost hit Levi. Then, I started running around trying not to get hit.

Soon enough, it was just me and Levi on the court,  
"I’m surprised to see that you’re still standing." Said Levi.  
"All I did was run around." I said.  
Levi grabbed one of the balls, and tried throwing it at me but I dodged. Then all of a sudden, we were trying to hit each other with the balls.

But then, I got distracted by a glass wing butterfly, and Levi took that chance. He jumped up in the air, and threw the ball at a fast rate towards me. And I didn’t have time to move out of the way. The ball made contact with my stomach, and I fell down. I bit my lip to suppress my tears from falling down my face because of the pain. But of course, a few tears slipped down my face,  
"Levi wins! Return back to the building once you’re ready to go." "Said the P.E teacher.

"Jeez Levi, you hit (Y/N) pretty hard." I heard people say. Everybody quickly went to change, and I sat up, while gripping my stomach. I untied my hair, and let it fall in front of my face. Then, I heard somebody walking up to me, and I looked up to see it was Levi,  
"I’m sorry for hitting you." Said Levi as he bent down.  
I met his gaze, and smiled slightly,  
"Y-You did what you had to d-do." I said.  
"I made you cry-"  
"It w-was an accident. I-I k-know you didn’t m-mean it."

Levi gripped my chin, and was about to say something but I cut him off,  
"'Sniffle' I accept your apology, if you were wondering."  
"The least I can do is buy you lunch.” Said Levi, "And take you to the nurse’s office."  
"Y-You don’t have too."  
"I want too."

I grabbed Levi’s hand, and pulled it away from my chin. Levi grabbed my hand, and helped me stand up,  
"Let’s go the nurse’s office before lunch." Said Levi.  
"But my unifo-"  
Levi held up my uniform in front of my face,  
"I already got it." He said.  
"You went in the girls stalls?" I asked.  
"No, I saw Petra walking in, and I told her to get it for me.”  
"Oh, okay..."  
There was a tint of hurt and jealousy in my voice when I said that. Anyways, Levi helped me walk to the nurse’s office which didn’t take very long.

 

~~~Lunch Time~~~

 

“Thanks for buying me lunch.” I said. Levi sat down next to me at the lunch tables,  
“Tch, it was nothing, really.” Said Levi.  
"Well, it was something to me."  
I laughed, and ate my lunch,  
"What's our next period?" I asked.  
"Umm... I think it's language." Said Levi.

Throughout the rest of the lunch period, Levi and I only talked about school and what we should do at my house until the bell rang.  
We headed to class, and got seated next to each other,  
“Ok 3rd year, today we will be studying about the blah blah blah blah.”  
The teacher trailed on and on about whatever he was talking about because I was too busy drawing on my notebook,  
“(Y/N).” Whispered Levi.  
I looked at him,  
“What?” I asked/whispered back.  
“The teacher is in his 90’s. He wouldn’t notice if we were gone. Pack your stuff and let’s go.”

I nodded, closed my notebook, placed my pens back in my pencil case, slung my bag over my shoulder, and me and Levi snuck out of class,  
“Where are we going?” I asked.  
“It's a surprise." Said Levi.  
He grabbed my hand, and led me outside.

There was a Sakura tree nearby, so we sat under it,  
"How many minutes do we have?" I asked.  
Levi checked his watch,  
"About... 45 minutes. We have enough time to do anything we want." He said.  
I smiled, and took out my book. It was called {Insert Favorite Book Name}.

It was peaceful, and early in the morning. So it was a pretty scenery. Levi also took out a book, and laid his head down on my lap. I blushed madly, but continued reading my book. 

 

~~~After School~~~

 

"Remember, the key is under the mat." I said to Levi.  
"I know. I've been to your house a million times... 'Sigh', I'll see you later. Bye."  
"Bye..."  
Right after Levi left, I went up to the art class. I knew the art teacher was waiting for me.

Once I entered, the art teacher raised her eyebrow,  
"Where's Ackerman?" She asked.  
"He went home, Mrs. Williams." I said.  
"Stupid boy. Anyways, I wanted to talk about your talking in class. That is highly inappropriate when you're cutting off your teacher."

I looked down,  
"I'm sorry." I said, "You see, me and Levi have been friends for a while now, and we love to talk to each other."  
"Yes... And that writing on your upper thigh. I should inform the principal about that."  
"Yeah... And maybe I should inform the principal that you're looking up girls skirts."

Mrs. Williams looked pissed, but also embarrassed,  
"You're excused." She said. I smirked, and walked out of the classroom.

 

~~~At Home~~~

 

I opened up my door, and walked inside my house to see Levi sitting down on my couch watching TV,  
"I see you came early!" I said as I shut the door.  
"What did the teacher want from you?" Asked Levi.  
"That our talking was "highly inappropriate". But here comes the shocking part. The teacher looked up my skirt, and saw the writing."

Levi raised an eyebrow, and I sat down next to him on the couch,  
"I told her that I would inform the principal about her looking up my skirt, and then she quickly kicked me out of the classroom."  
"Tch, that was something she should've never told you." Said Levi.  
"You can say that again. But anyways, I need to go change."

I got off the couch, walked upstairs into my room, got changed, then walked back downstairs,  
{Outfit; https://piccollage.com/_7yArptIB}

"Levi! Do you want to go out for lunch or you just want to cook something?" I asked as I saw him walk in the kitchen,   
"I'm not that hungry." He said. I sighed happily,  
"Good. I wasn't hungry at all." I said as I led Levi upstairs,  
"We're staying in my dad's room because it has a comfortable bed... And a big TV." I said with a laugh at the end.  
We arrived at my dad's room, and Levi placed his stuff down on the bed.

"Oh my god!" I said as I pinned Levi to the bed, "We should have a pajama party."  
"No." Said Levi.  
"Pleaseeeeee! We'll have fun!" I said.  
"Tch, later not now. By the way, get off of me."  
I rolled my eyes, rolled off him, and climbed on the bed,  
"So, what do you wanna do?" I asked.  
"Watch a scary movie." Said Levi as he sat down next to me on the bed.

I furrowed my eyebrows,  
"This early?" I asked.  
"What's wrong with that?" Asked Levi.  
"Nothing..."   
I jumped off the bed, shut the curtains, closed the lights, turned on the air conditioner, and jumped back on the bed.  
A scary movie was playing on the T.V, and so we watched it.

 

~~~Middle Of The Movie~~~

 

"AHHHHHH!!!" I screamed. A jump scare popped up, and I covered my eyes by placing my head on Levi's shoulder,  
"I hate scary movies!" I said, "Turn it off!"  
"Tch, It's only been 35 minutes." Said Levi.  
"The movie is 2 hours long! Turn it off!" 

Levi sighed, I heard the T.V turning off, and I lifted my head up,  
"You're gonna be sleeping with me for the whole night." I said.  
"No."  
"Yes. I'm scared."  
"It's only 5 pm. You're gonna forget about it soon."  
I rolled my eyes, but then an idea popped in my head. I smiled widely,

 

"Let's go to the park!" I said.

 

~~~At The Park~~~

 

"Why did I agree to this?" Asked Levi.  
"Because you're nice, and not an asshole. Now count to 60 and find me." I said.  
Levi rolled his eyes, and started counting.  
I quickly ran away from him, and stared finding a place to hide. That's when I found a tree. It was pretty high, and I was pretty short.

Somehow, I managed to get onto the top branch. A couple seconds later, I saw Levi walking around trying to look for me.   
I decided to not pay attention to him, and to just play with my bracelet.   
But that's when I felt something grab my waist, and turn me around. I screamed, but then saw that it was just Levi. He was staring into my eyes, and he was also so close to my face.

I didn't dare move,  
"Y-You scared me." I said.   
"You didn't say that I can scare you." Said Levi.  
"Asshole."  
Levi held me firmly, and jumped down from the tree. Once we landed, he let go of my waist, and I ran towards the swings.

I sat down, and started swinging slightly. Levi sat down on the swing next to me, and I smiled,  
"Are you having fun?" I asked.  
"No." Said Levi.  
"You never have fun."  
"Tch."  
When I looked up, I saw that it was nearly pitch black,   
"Should we head back? It's really dark." I said.  
"You just want to hurry home because you're scared." Smirked Levi.  
".......Yes......."

Levi stood up, and walked over to my swing. He made me stand up, sat on my swing, then pulled me onto his lap. I blushed lightly,  
"W-What are you doing?" I asked.  
"What do you think I'm doing?" Asked Levi.  
I rolled my eyes, and placed my head on his shoulder. There was a small blush dusted on my cheeks, but then went away quickly.

We sat like this for a couple of minutes. The park lights turned on, and it was still very dark. I stood up, pulled Levi with me, and we both sat on the grass,  
"What time is it?" I asked. Levi checked his watch,  
"It's 6:45." He said.  
"I really think we should head back by no-"  
Levi cut me off by pulling me closer to his body, and moving his head close to mine,  
"Do you really want to go back that badly?" Whispered Levi.  
"I'll only stay unless you protect me from the monsters." I whispered/joked.

Our eyes met,  
"I can't believe you're still scared from that stupid movie." Said Levi.  
"It had 2 sex scenes, and a bunch of jump scares in 35 minutes." I said.  
"What will make you forget about the movie?"  
I smiled,   
"I don't know. Maybe you can sleep with me?" I asked.  
"What about something better?" Asked Levi.  
"Like what?"

In a split second, our lips met. I closed my eyes, and melted into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, while Levi wrapped his arms around my waist.  
The kiss lasted about a couple of seconds, but then we pulled away for air,  
"So..." I said, "This would probably be a good time to tell you since we kissed. 'Sigh' I've liked you for a long time."

Levi kissed me again, pulled away, then smirked slightly,  
"I'm glad you told me that because I've also liked you for a long time." Said Levi. I smiled,   
"Does that make us official now?" I asked.  
"What do you think?" Asked Levi.  
"Yes...?"  
He nodded, and I smiled brightly. But that quickly escalated into my normal happy face,  
"I think we should go now." I said.

 

~~~At Home~~~

 

"I just ordered the pizza!" I shouted. Currently, we were wearing the pajama's for our PAJAMA PARTY!!! I ran into my fathers bedroom, climbed onto the bed, and jumped onto Levi,  
"I've been waiting for you to wear those Titan pajamas." I said.

He rolled his eyes, and pushed me off him,  
"They're comfortable but I hate them." He said.   
"Well, you gotta live with it for the rest of the night..." I said as I stood up on the bed.  
"Sit down please."   
"No!"  
"(Y/N)..."  
"You're gonna have to make m-KYA!"

Levi grabbed my waist, sat me on his lap, and smacked his lips against mine. It quickly escalated into a make out session, with me on top of Levi. But then, we heard the sounds of a door opening.  
We stopped, and I sat up on Levi's lap,  
"Are you expecting anybody?" Asked Levi.  
"No..." I said.

In a split second, the door opened to reveal...  
"Martha!" I shouted. She was my dad's personal maid who had to check in on me.  
"Oh my..." She said, "Were you guys-"  
I cut her off,  
"No, no, no! It's not what it looks like. You just interrupted a-"  
Levi cut me off,   
"Make out session."   
"Oh, so... That explains a lot about the pink lip balm on his lips." Said Martha.

I blushed,   
"How long are you gonna stay here?" I asked.  
"I was just gonna clean the house and take my leave... But I'll just do that tomorrow morning. Uhh... Have fun you two! Oh, and use protection!" Said Martha then left the house.  
Levi looked at me,  
"Pink lip balm?" He asked.  
"What? It tastes like strawberries!" I said.

I laughed, and rolled off him,  
"I'm hungry..." I said.  
"The pizza will be here any minute. It's not like you're going to starve to death." Said Levi.  
"Maybe I wil-"  
The sound of the doorbell ringing cut me off,  
"PIZZA!" I shouted as I jumped off my dad's bed, and ran down the stairs.

Martha left some money downstairs, so I grabbed it, opened up the front door, grabbed the pizza's and chicken wings, passed the man the money, and shut the door in his face,  
"Keep the change!" I shouted through the closed door.  
Levi walked down the stairs, so we both started eating in the dining room.

"Do we have homework due for tomorrow?" I asked.  
"No." Said Levi.  
"Okay good."  
Throughout the rest of our dinner, we had small talk.  
After dinner, we just talked some more, until we both felt very sleepy. So, we went to bed.

It was dark, and I was very scared. Stupid movie. I turned towards Levi who was laying down next to me,  
"Levi..." I said.  
"What?" He asked.  
"I'm scared."  
"Go to sleep, and you'll be okay."  
"Still..."  
"Tch, making me do shit..."  
He looked into my eyes, and pulled me closer to his body,   
"Are you gonna sleep if I keep you close to me?" Asked Levi.  
"Yes." I said.  
"Good, now go back to fucking sleep."

I laughed, and shut my eyes,  
"Goodnight." I said.  
"Night." Said Levi.  
And for the rest of the night, I had no nightmares.

 

A/N Note;  
Hope you loved this chapter! The next chapter will be posted tomorrow. So yeahhhhh, have a good day!

4,676 Words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Note;  
> Hope you loved this chapter! The normal chapter will be posted tomorrow. So yeahhhhh, have a good day!
> 
> 4,676 Words.


End file.
